The villains going to the Norh Pole/Meeting with the Yetis at Yeti Village
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends met with a yeti in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains got together and prepare to take over the holidays. Negaduck: Okay, how do we get to the North Pole? Professor Calamitous: I've got the GPS which contains a tracking device of some sort. King Goobot: Let’s activate it at once. Megavolt: Yeah, that'll get us straight to the North Pole. Lord Nooth: Alright, but what about our transportation? King Goobot: I've got a chicken spaceship with me, the Junkman on the other hand has his ship. The Junkman: Pick one ship, any ship. The Toad: Your ship is much more fancier, Junkman. Victor Quartermaine: Okay, quit fooling around and set a course to the North Pole. With that, they took off on the Junkman's ship to the North Pole. Back with Yuna and the others, they've kept picking up as much pace they could. Sweetie Belle (Human): Are we there yet? Chocolate Cake: No. Apple Bloom (Human): Are we there yet? Eclipse Smith: No! Bart and Lisa Simpson: Are we there yet? Britney Sweet: No! RobotBoy: Are we there yet? JoJo McDodd: No! Could anyone stop asking if we’re there yet please!? RobotBoy: Sorry. Dipper Pines: (notice Bart and Lisa Simpson tagging along) And how did you two come along? Bart Simpson: Our families came to visit for a Christmas Party. Lisa Simpson: You're gonna need all the help you and your friends can get, Yuna. Bart Simpson: Heads up, Dudes! Dipper Pines: Wait, who’s following us? As if on cue, there was Yi, Jin, Peng, Everest, and Burnish right in front of Yuna's snowmobile. Princess Skyla: It’s Yi, Jin, Peng, Everest, and Burnish! Armor Bride: What’re you guys doing here? Yi: Well, we’ve got a call that there’s going to be a Christmas party in Equestria. Princess Yuna: You mean you guys came all this way from your world? Burnish: That’s right, I’d even send invitations to Yi and Jen’s family. Jin: We’ve ran into Everest just before we met with you guys. Gideon Gleeful: Uh... Yuna? Kubo: I think we’ve got an unwelcoming committee! RobotBoy: (gasps) As RobotBoy pointed behind her with the shadow showing, it turned out to be the Yeti from Monstropolis. Yeti Snowman: Welcome to Yeti Village! Mabel Pines: It’s Mr. Snowman! Nyx: What's he doing here? Princess Yuna: We didn’t expect to see you here. Everest: (grunting at some footsteps he heard) Yi: What is it, Everest? Everest: (pointing at the yetis appearing on cue) Migo: Hey, Guys. Scrappy-Doo: It’s Migo and his friends, we’re in Yeti Village! Princess Yuna: Woah! As Yuna and the others entered the Yeti Village, the Yetis welcomed them. The Stonekeeper: Welcome, Princess Yuna, you’re just in time for the celebration. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Stonekeeper. Nyx: It’s so good to see you guys again. Migo: You too, Nyx. Peng: This is awesome! With that, Migo and his friends gave them hospitality at the village. So, Yuna and her friends were getting settled for the time being. Yeti Snowman: Who wants frozen treats? I got snow cones, popsicles, ice cream, anything you like. Mabel Pines: You bet! Natasha Hood: Thank you. Yeti Snowman: So, you kids are on your way to North Pole to save Christmas, huh? Meechee: That must be quite a mission you guys are on. Princess Yuna: Yes. Is there direction to the North Pole? Yeti Snowman: Yes, it’s easy. Just go straight, turn left and you'll make it to the North Pole. Gwangi: Hey, maybe we could join you guys to the North Pole. Kolka: It’s not far from here, Migo, Meechee, and the rest of us have been here before. Fleem: Plus, we got a couple letters that we want to give for Santa. Scrappy-Doo: Sure you guys can come, the more the merrier. Migo: That’s great, Scrappy, thank you. Princess Yuna: We’ll see you later, Mr. Snowman. (to the Stonekeeper) Thank you, Stonekeeper, for your hospitality at your village. The Stonekeeper: You’re more than welcome, Princess Yuna. Any friends of Scrappy-Doo, the eight heroes of Chima, and the ninjas of Ninjago are always welcome. With that, this caught Dipper by surprise. Dipper Pines: Wait, Scrappy, you’re with the ninjas, Laval, and his friends when you met Migo and his friends? Scrappy-Doo: It’s a long story, Dipper. Dorgle: Watch your back, Migo, it’s a tough journey to the North Pole. Migo: We’ll be careful, we’re all in this together. Dorgle: (hugging his son) I love you, Son. Migo: I love you too, Dad. This made Dewey cry into tears, he then blew his nose into Dipper’s jacket. Dipper Pines: Dewey! The Stonekeeper: Meechee, I just want to make sure you’re safe with your friends. Meechee: I’ll be fine, Dad, and I know you’re just trying to protect us all. The Stonekeeper: And if you trust Migo for your safety as well as your brother, it’s good enough for me. Meechee: (hugging her father happily) Thanks, Dad. Thorp: So, Dad. Once Migo’s gonna be the new stonekeeper one day, what’s gonna happen to me? The Stonekeeper: Thorp, you’ll be general to Meechee and Migo’s council when the time comes. But we’ll talk more after Christmas, so make yourself useful and help Migo watch over your sister. Thorp: Sure thing, Dad, I’ll make you proud if Meechee will be happy about it. The Stonekeeper: I’m already proud of both of you. Now, get out there and deliver our Christmas letters to Santa. Yi: Come on, guys. Everest: (happily growls) Tommy Pickles: We got Christmas and Hearth’s Warming to save. Jimmy Neutron: Bye, Everyone! With that, Yuna and her friends took off and continued their way to the North Pole. However unknown to the group, a couple of Skookums and Santa Jaws were following the group. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225